Summon Flame
by Chuu
Summary: Alternate Universe Digimon Tamers fic. Culumon's a girl. Impmon's the star. Interested yet?
1. If Culumon Had A Tamer

NOTE:This is an alternate universe fic. This happens just after the events of Indaramon (eppies 19 and 20) and they are concerning that Indaramon was the last deva, and yes, I know that the Deva arc is far from over at that point. Also, Culumon is a girl. Don't ask why, I just always pictured that Culumon was more like a girl then a boy. As I said, alternate universe fic! And I go by Japanese names and phrases. Ruki is Rika, Henry is Jen, Suzie is Shaochung, Jeri is Juri, Digi Modify is Caado Slash, etc. Go to a site and find more info. Have fun ^^;;  
  
  
  
Summon Flame:An Impmon Story  
  
By Chuu  
  
  
  
Chapter One, "If Culumon Had A Tamer"  
  
Culumon watched as another digimon was defeated by Takato and his digimon, Guilmon. It was a great fight, but they were starting to get boring. It was always them and not poor, little Culumon. Culumon wanted to evolve so badly, it was killing her. So one day, she decided to do something about it.  
  
She wandered around, looking for a tamer. If she had a tamer, she could definently evolve without a problem. As she was walking through the park, she saw a familiar face. It was Juri! She was playing with her dog puppet, singing with it. Culumon brightened up and hopped over to Juri.  
  
"Juri?" she asked. Juri stopped and looked down at Culumon. "You want to be Culumon's tamer, culu?"  
  
Juri stood up, and looked down at Culumon. "Me? A tamer?!" she exclaimed, instantly overjoyed with the idea of having Culumon as a digimon. "Yeah, sure!"  
  
"Culu!" Culumon cooed. "Digivice now! Make Culumon evolve!"  
  
"Hai!" Juri agreed, and fished around in her pocket. "I don't have one." she finally said. Culumon's ears folded back in sadly. Then Juri pulled out a regular card counter. "But this oughta be enough for me to use!"  
  
"Culu!!!" Culumon replied excitedly.  
  
Juri nodded and took out an evolution card out of her pocket and slashed it. "Caado Slash!" she yelled triumphantly.  
  
But nothing happened.  
  
"You're not Culumon's tamer!" Culumon exclaimed, and hopped away. "Culu! Culu!"  
  
"Damnit..." Juri cursed under her breath at her puppet.  
  
  
  
Culumon hopped over to the window of Jen's room and looked through it. Maybe Jen knew of an interesting game they could play for fun, and maybe durring then they'd find a partner for her. After not seeing Jen in his room, she finally called out, "Jen-kun!"  
  
Then, a voice from the bed startled her, causing her to jump. It was Terriermon, trying his best to act like a stuffed animal, and he said through gritted teeth, "Don't...move...a...--"  
  
He was cut off when Shaochung burst through the door. She instantly noticed Culumon and beamed like the little kid she was. "A digimon!!!" she squealed, and then dove at Culumon.  
  
Culumon's eyes widened. "Eeee! Culu!" She unfolded her ears and backed up, flying out the window and out of sight.  
  
"Damn! And I thought she'd leave me alone!" Terriermon thought to himself.  
  
Shaochung turned back around to Terriermon. "Terriermon-chan! 3" she cooed, holding up a small, sky blue colored bonnet.  
  
"Aaaahhh...." Terriermon thought. "Ooohhhh noooo...not the bonnet...NOT THE BONNET!!!"  
  
Shaochung took a step closer. "Dress up, Terriermon-chan!"  
  
"Damn you, Jen-kun!!!" Terriermon thought, but dared not to speak.  
  
  
  
Some time later that day at the park, Culumon walked across the grass, extremely bored and out of luck on her search for a tamer. "Culumon need a partner!" she whined, and kicked a can out of her way. Thinking this was a fun game, she hopped over to where the can landed so that she could kick it somewhere again.  
  
When she got to the can she noticed a shadow and stopped. Then the can promptly flew up at her and hit Culumon in the face. "Mwaha!" a familiar laugh sounded.  
  
Culumon looked up hurtedly at the digimon in front of her. "Culu!" she squeaked. "That was very, very mean, Impmon, culu culu!"  
  
Impmon shrugged off her comment and looked at her cooly. "So, you want a tamer?" he asked.  
  
Culumon's ears unfolded in delight. "Yeah!" she replied. "Do you know where I can find one, culu?" she asked curiously. Impmon merely snickered. She cocked her head at him. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Heh, heh." Impmon laughed wickedly. He folded his arms and stood tall in front of her in a self promoting way. "You're looking at one!" he said.  
  
Culumon's eyes widened and she fell backwards and facefaulted. When she finally got up, she started laughing her little head off. "Impmon, you're a digimon, that's not possible, silly!" she managed to gasp between laughter.  
  
Impmon didn't even flinch. "Wanna bet?" he dared. Culumon stopped laughing and looked up at him again, wide eyed with curiosity. Impmon held out one of his gloved fingers and it glowed a green like color. "Gijinka Shinka!" he yelled, and an evolution field appeared around him.  
  
"Culu!" Culumon gasped as she fell backwards from the power force of the field.  
  
When the evolution field cleared, there stood a young, thirteen year old boy with purple, blackish hair and green eyes. He wore a purple shirt with the same devilish grin as was on his digimon form's stomache, a red bandana around his neck, red gloves, tan, baggy pants and grinding sneakers. He wore blue tinted sunglasses and a red helmet on his head.  
  
"What?!" Culumon exclaimed. "Culu!"  
  
"I am your tamer, Culumon!" Impmon declared, pointing a finger down at Culumon.  
  
"But Culumon don't wanna!" Culumon replied, realizing she wasn't this desperate to have a tamer.  
  
Impmon dove and grabbed Culumon. "C'mere!" he grunted.  
  
"Eeeek!!!!" Culumon squeaked.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Takato and Jen noticed a familiar field in the soccer field. They ran for it and when they finally reached it they noticed that this was way too familiar.  
  
"It's a digital field allright." Takato observed.  
  
"Let's go!" Jen said, bringing his fist up.  
  
"Evolve, Takatomon?" Guilmon asked, looking up at Takato.  
  
Takato nodded and brought up his digivice. He picked up his evolution card up from his pocket and slashed it through. "Caado Slash! Evolution!"  
  
EVOLUTION. . . _  
  
Guilmon was surrounded by another evolution field as the card took effect on him. "Guilmon evolve!" he shouted, and his skin ripped apart, and then placed back on, but he was different. Now he was a larger dinasaur type digimon than before. He was, "Growmon!!!"  
  
Terriermon's eyes brightened and he looked up at Jen. "Evolve? Moumontai! Evolve!" he prodded.  
  
Jen nodded. He held up his own digivice and slashed an evolution card. "Caado Slash! Evolution!"  
  
EVOLUTION. . . _  
  
"Terriermon evolve!" Terriermon shouted as he was surrounded by an evolution field himself. He then transformed into the trigger happy gunner, "Gargomon!!!"  
  
Then, out of the digital field, appeared a very familiar digimon...  
  
"Kekekekekekekekekekeke!!!!!" Evilmon cackled.  
  
"DUDE!" Takato exclaimed. "Didn't we kill you a little while ago?!"  
  
"I believe I did."  
  
Takato and Jen turned around and grinned. "Ruki!" they both gasped.  
  
"Caado Slash!" Ruki yelled, slashing her evolution card. "Evolution!"  
  
EVOLUTION. . . _  
  
Renamon jumped into the evolution field. "Renamon evolve!" she proclaimed, and then transformed into the nine tailed, fox fighter, "Kyubimon!!!"  
  
Evilmon's eyes bugged out. "AAHHHH!!!" it screeched, and dived at Kyubimon.  
  
"Argh! Anoyance!" Kyubimon growled, and bit down on Evilmon. Evilmon and Kyubimon struggled for some time, and then finally...  
  
"Culuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh?" Ruki looked up in curiosity. Out of nowhere little Culumon flew into the scene, as if out of control, the triangles on her head glowing wildly in surprise.  
  
"EEEEE!!!!" Culumon squeaked as she flew face first into Evilmon. "Culu..." she grunted, getting up and trying to balance herself again with dizzy eyes.  
  
"Bah!" Evilmon growled and slashed at Culumon in revenge.  
  
Culumon fell back with the trail of Evilmon's claws on her face. Her eyes streamed with tears and she cried. "Culu! That hurt, meanie!" she declared.  
  
Triumphant, Evilmon got back up and raised its wings, ready to attack. But first, it let out another round of annoying laughter. "Kekekekekekekekekeke!!!!!!"  
  
Impmon then jumped out of nowhere and held up a black digivice. "Caado Slash! Hyper Speed!" he yelled, slashing his Hyper Speed card through it.  
  
Culumon took this opportunity, and the speed, as a chance to run. "Culuuuuu!!!!!"  
  
"Ack!" Impmon's eyes widened as Evilmon turned toward him. He then got the hell out of there and ran after his so called partnet, Culumon. "GET BACK HERE!!!"  
  
Jen, Takato, and Ruki just stood there in silence.  
  
Evilmon opened up the digital field again. Ruki stepped forward. "Where are you going?!" she demanded to know.  
  
"Back to the Digital World." Evilmon replied. He turned back to them once more befor he jumped into the portal. "You guys suck!" and with that said, he disappeared.  
  
"Oh well." Ruki sighed. She turned to Kyubimon. "Let's go." And then they disappeared themselves.  
  
"Moumontai!" Terriermon said as a final farewell to Takato and Guilmon, and Jen waved before running around a corner and out of sight.  
  
Guilmon looked up at Takato. "Takatomon, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Takato was speechless.  
  
  
  
Culumon ran down into the dark, red lighted tunnel that ran under the park. She slowly started to come to a stop, to famished to go on. She finally plopped herself down on the ground warily, and let her ears droop. "Phew." she sighed in relief, not hearing a trace of Impmon. "Culumon think Imp-u- mon scary..."  
  
"Oh, aren't I?" a devilish voice asked from behind her.  
  
Culumon's eyes widened and she swirled around and confronted with the Gijinka Impmon. "Eeep!!!" she squeaked and cowered in fear.  
  
"Hmph." Impmon sighed to himself. "I guess if I can't digivolve, then you'll have to for me." he said matter of factly. Then he held out an evolution card and slashed it. "Caado Slash!"  
  
But nothing happened.  
  
"Eh?" Impmon looked at the digivice in his hands and it turned back into a regular card counter. He then promptly beat it against the side wall of the tunnel. "Hey! Turn back into a digivice you piece of crap!!!"  
  
Then the rumbling voice of the unvisible Azulongmon sounded, "It was a once in a lifetime thing, yo." Impmon and Culumon both fell down from the impact of the voice.  
  
"Yay!" Culumon said with glee. "Culumon have no tamer!!!" Impmon was fuming by now, looking like he was about to smash her right then and there. "Happy! Happy! Happy!"  
  
"Deshinka!" Impmon shouted and in an instant he turned back into his digimon form. "I'm going to try this one more time..." he said, glaring down at Culumon. Culumon backed up, looking at him warily, "I'm going to load your data!" he declared.  
  
Culumon's forehead marks glew again in fright. "Culu!" she squeaked.  
  
Impmon glowed with the same color of the triangles on Culumon's forhead. "IMP-U-MON SHINKA!" he yelled, growing considerably larger, his head smashing ten feet up into the ground of the tunnel. He was now the motercycle riding, badass digimon, "Beelezebumon!!"  
  
"Uh oh..." Culumon began, backing up and about to run like hell.  
  
"Shweet!" Impmon proclaimed. "I'm a mega!"  
  
Culumon's forehead glew again. Beelezebumon then turned back into Impmon. "Culu no wanna play!" she said, as if it was the only answer to things.  
  
"Damnit!" Impmon swore, glaring down at Culumon.  
  
The little, intraining digimon smiled up at him. "Culu!" she replied.  
  
"Grrr!" Impmon growled and kicked Culumon through the hole he made when he digivolved.  
  
"Culuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.....(ping!)!!!!" Culumon cried as she flew through the air and out of sight.  
  
"Oops." Impmon looked up at the sky frightfully.  
  
  
  
The next day, Impmon was minding is own business. "Dum dee dum..." he hummed to himself as he strolled down the sidewalk by himself. Then he found himself shrinking and then looked through the window of a nearby store. He was in his in training form!!!  
  
"Culu!" an annoyed Culumon mumbled behind him.  
  
"I hate you..." Impmon grumbled. 


	2. Impmon's Scary Tale

Chapter Two, "Impmon's Scary Tale"  
  
  
There was darkness. All except the torches on the walls of the long hallway of the tavern that laid deep within a large, moutain. Two little figures passed under it. Two little digimon. Culumon and Impmon, the ones without tamers. They creeped through the taverns soundlessly. That is, until little Culumon tripped and fell on her face.   
"CULUMON WATCH OUT! BEHIND YOU!!!" Impmon yelled frantically and backed up.   
  
"What? Where?!" Culumon gasped and turned around, only to see nothing. "Heeey....." she turned and saw Impmon, who was laughing so hard he had to hold his stomache.   
  
"Bwahahahahaha!!!!" Impmon laughed until he fell onto the floor, rolling in laughter. "You're so easy to scare, hehehehehehe...."   
  
"Culu!" Culumon said at him angrily. "Meanie!"   
  
Impmon chuckled coldly and walked past her and back down the hall. He heard the song in his head that he recalled Hirokazu and Kenta singing once and started humming the tune. Culumon looked at him as if he were crazy, but didn't ask. Then, he started to sing, "There is a legend that takes place long ago... About a little digimon..."   
  
Culumon looked around frantically. She was little! She was a digimon! "Culu!" she directed towards him, as in question to what was going on. "Why is Impmon using such a scary tone?!"   
  
Impmon just smirked to himself and went on. "It wantered into a haunted moutain...." he paused and turned to Culumon. "Just like the one we're in now."   
  
Culumon glared at him and joined in, countering his antics, "Culu, Impmon! You're telling a lie! You are just saying this to scare Culumon...culu!" she added worridly when Impmon's expression didn't change.   
  
His smirk just adjusted to an evil grin. "Culumon, Culumon! Watch out for the ghosts!" he began, all the sudden creeping up from behind her, his claws extended in the light to make fearsome shadows, which made Culumon squeak in fright. Then he made a shadow puppet of Beelzebumon with his hands, making it gesture towards Culumon's own shadow. "Beelzebumon, Beelzebumon will destroy you soon!!!!" he sung the last part with a devilish laugh in his voice.   
  
Then they both sad down, back to back and sung together, "The ghosts of time always feast on the chibi... digimon without tamers..."   
  
Culumon stood up and glared at him, singing, "If you are not telling just a scare-culu-song..." she turned and looked away, "Then Culumon's in trouble..." Impmon secretly made a shadow with his hands against the walls, making Culumon tense. "If this ghost, Beezlebumon, is really real...." she cried out when Impmon made the shadow bigger and made it try to attack her shadow. "Then Culumon wanna go home..." she whimpered.   
  
Then, Impmon sang in the scariest voice he could, "Watch out Culumon... It's right behind you!" He paused when Culumon squeaked and hid behind him and snickered, continuing, "Beelezebumon will load your dataaa!!!"   
  
Culumon creeped ou from behind him and frowned. "Cululu! Cululu! This is too scary..." she sang, her voice getting more frightened by the second, "Beezelbumon, Beezlebumon... The name's even wrose"   
  
Impmon bonked her on the head and then they joined together, "The ghosts of time will soon consume us all until they die of envy...."   
  
The little devilish side of Impmon got a good idea and he showed his teeth to Culumon. She squeaked and backed up, but Impmon was already evolving. "Impmon evolve!" then, all Culumon could see was a large shadow, too big for the cave, crouching in front of her. "Beelezebumon!!!!" he finished.   
  
Culumon let out an ear piercing shriek and started to run away, but Beelzebumon quickly de-evolved back into Impmon and grabbed Culumon by one of her ears, and they sung together in unison one more time, "So it was all just a lie to scare little kids..." they glanced at each other, "But who knows what else is out there?"   
  
"Culumon!" Impmon sang devilishly.   
  
She quickly cut him off, "Inp-u-mon! Don't start this again! If you don't-"   
  
Impmon cut her off too, "Ah, if I don't I won't scare you and laugh!" he finished.   
  
Then for the last time they sung together, "The ghosts of time, digimon and devas... Will still hear this legend..." and with that the music in Impmon's head ended.   
  
He grinned again and started, "Impmon evolve!!!" he cried out jokingly.   
  
"Culuuuuuuuuu!!!!!" Culumon screamed, and ran out of sight before he could even lift a finger.   
  
Impmon stopped, not even evolved, and fell back on the groun, laughing hysterically at his new found trick to scare the little white digimon...  
  
  
Chuu:Silly stuff, just a fun chapter. This has actually been posted on my site for the past couple months, I've just been too lazy to upload it. I'm the most biggest procrastinator of all time. Rawr~! XD 


End file.
